Keep the Line Moving
by Gabeihh
Summary: Disneyland!AU One-shot. Kristoff is a Character Assitant at Disney Land... things happen. [kristanna if you squint] [kristelsa friendship, which is basically Elsa teasing Kristoff out of his mind]


When Sven heard he'd gotten the job he was confused. Sven didn't really know what it really meant, or what the job description entailed.

So he looked it up.

Kristoff was doing the dishes when he heard the screaming laughter.

"Are you serious?!" Sven wheezed, tears in his eyes, and a face splitting grin still plastered on.

"As the plague,"

"You, as a character assistant… at _Disney_" Kristoff raised an eyebrow and Sven broke down cackling again.

"What's so incredible about it?"

"_Please," _Sven wiped the corner of his eye "I can't imagine you making casual conversation with people in line, or taking pictures of over excited tourists, or _smiling to children_,"

Kristoff gave Sven the finger and went over to the living room, letting himself fall on their couch.

"I can't even imagine you going to Disney Land on the first place,"

"I'll have you know I'm grea- I'm alright with children,"

"Yeah, your relatives perhaps. They're already used to your funny looking donkey face, so they don't mind it,"

Kristoff kicked his roommate's shin. Sven sat down next to him and turned on the TV.

Not 10 minutes later he was doubled over laughing again while Kristoff tried to smother him with a cushion.

* * *

><p>Whatever Sven might have said in the beginning, he was damn good at his job.<p>

Kristoff Bjorgman: Always on schedule, always in control. Calm in the face of sugar-high children, and entitled parents.

His charge would never stay the same person for long. He'd seen people go _fast, _but not him. Kristoff was always there.

He'd started working with a new girl recently. She was his age, and played one of Disney's latest princesses. She was a queen, actually. Little girls and boys went absolutely crazy for her. Kristoff had had to deal with many a one aggressive park goer while cutting off ridiculously long lines.

Her name was Elsa. She was very serious about her work, and mostly kept to herself when she was not in character. Elsa gave Kristoff the impression that she was much older than merely 21. She was ridiculously poised and disciplined, and made him and most co-workers feel somehow smaller when she was in the room, though in reality she was very kind and sweet.

That is why today, seeing her fidget with her hands and looking behind her constantly, Kristoff could tell there was something wrong. As they took a shortcut to their usual meet & greet spot, Kristoff asked,

"You okay?" She looked up at him "You're acting… not normal,"

"I am? I'm sorry. It's nothing" Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her "Really, I'm fine,"

Kristoff stopped walking and Elsa followed suit.

"If this is going to interfere with…" he made a vague motion with his hands, and Elsa gave him a smirk.

"Are you worried about me, Mr. Bjorgman?" He made a face and started walking, making a show of not looking at her. Elsa hid an amused chuckled behind her hand.

"It's okay, it won't. My sister is coming to see me today, that's all," Elsa's smile changed "I haven't seen her in a while,"

Kristoff noticed her tone and thought about saying something, but instead just mumbled a rushed "as long as you stay in character" before leaving her to announce her entrance to the people already waiting in line.

Elsa was right; her anticipating her sister's visit did not affect her acting at all. Delighted park goers gushed and squealed and took countless pictures with her. They had less than 10 minutes before they had to leave post, and the line was still as long as it had been when they got there.

Kristoff prepared the story he'd say as an excuse for their departure in his head, while snapping a picture of a couple with Elsa.

After them a young redhead approached. At first he couldn't tell if she was a little kid or not, since she sported twin braids and a pair plastic of Minnie Mouse ears on her hair. She clutched the notebook in her hands for dear life as she came up to Elsa.

"H-Hi!"

Elsa smiled sweetly, her eyes gone soft.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"I'm Anna," the red head's voice cracked and Elsa reached out for her hand "I'm so excited to see you!"

Elsa signed her notebook with hands shaking slightly. The smile on her face just grew brighter and brighter.

"I think you're fantastic!"

"Thank you so much, Anna, that's very sweet of you," With a squeeze on her sister's hand, Elsa returned the notebook and pen "I think you're fantastic too,"

Anna's voice seemed to have stopped working, so she nodded frantically, happy tears streaming down her face nonstop.

Kristoff looked down at his watch and faced the rest of the line.

"I'm so sorry guys, but the Queen has to tend to some really important business back home right now, so she has to go away for a while," sad exclamations and protests rose up, so Kristoff raised his voice too "Yeah, yeah, I know, but she won't be gone forever. You can see her again during the parade at Main St. in about 3 hours, so make sure to wave your hands real high up so she can see you, alright?"

A couple kids closer to him stood on their tip toes and raised their hands over their heads, calling out to a waving Elsa. Her sister seemed to have disappeared off somewhere, so Kristoff took her behind the curtain. She looked emotionally exhausted, but also very happy.

Just as Elsa breathed out, a flurry of movement came out of nowhere and engulfed her in a hug. Kristoff was about to separate them, when he noticed it was the braids girl again.

"Oh, Elsa!"

Elsa returned the hug warmly, and laughed.

"You were crying,"

"Well, what were you expecting!? I haven't seen you in months. I was so nervous I thought I was going to pass out," Anna puffed her cheeks in a mock pout, when she noticed Kristoff looming behind them "Oh… hi"

"You're not supposed to be back here,"

"I was just- I was gonna- Well, Elsa said…Please don't take me to jail,"

Elsa rolled her eyes affectionately at her sister.

"Oh, Anna, you don't know Kristoff. He embodies the concept of being-on-time and going-by-the-book. If we actually had a cell here, he'd probably throw you in without so much as an excuse me,"

Anna gave Kristoff a once over, noticing his ridiculous height and build.

She whispered to her sister "Would he carry me there? 'Cause hot damn,"

Though apparently it was a little too loud, because Kristoff's ears went crimson. Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I mean!"

"Okay, Anna" Elsa interrupted with a chuckle "He's right, we do have to move quickly. But I'm sure exchanging phone numbers won't take you that long, would it?"

Anna gave tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and gave Kristoff a small grin.

Exactly two words went through his mind at the sight: _Oh, Shit._


End file.
